In view of the possibility of chemical carcinogens being associated with the rising incidence of pancreatic cancer, it is proposed to study the disposition of these chemicals in pancreatic tissues. Substances representing various categories of chemical carcinogens will be injected into rats, and the uptake, binding to subcellular fractions as well as protein and nucleic acids, metabolism and secretion into the pancreatic juice will be determined. These observations will be made after acute administraction of the carcinogens. Binding to pancreatic tissue will also be measured after chronic administration of the carcinogens to determine if covalent binding develops, a process that is thought to be a prerequisite to induction of carcinogenesis.